Cerberus
Cerberus, known as "The Maelstrom Guardian," is an Imperial Forge World of the Adeptus Mechanicus that is located in the Segmentum Ultima of the Milky Way Galaxy. Cerberus is situated near the Maelstrom and is self-tasked with preventing anyone from exiting it. Its people live in a constant state of readiness as they are always threatened by war. The planet is home to the Legio Cerberia, a Loyalist Titan Legion also known as the "Gatekepeers," one of the older Titan Legions within the Collegia Titanica. History Cerberus, a Forge World within the Segmentum Ultima, is formed almost entirely out of hot lava. The ground on the planet's surface is manufactured by the people of the Forge World itself with the sole purpose of housing factories, forges and war machines. The planet's atmosphere, though not hostile to human life by any means, makes it impossible for any flora or fauna to make the planet its home. Despite its hot temperature and lack of plant life, Forge World Cerberus still houses 6 million mortal lives that work day and night to manufacture more solid ground for their world so that the Cult Mechanicus can build more factories, forges and war machines. The people of Cerberus are treated fairly for their never-ending efforts, although they are still not considered equals to the Tech-priests of Forge World Cerberus. Though the Forge World houses very little mortal life, the planet is anything but barren. A dozen war machines are born every sunset and work is began on a dozen more moments after. These war machines are purposefully bigger than their counterparts in order to appear mightier and, by extension, more terrifying to the enemies of the Omnissiah. The self-appointed task of Cerberus is to prevent any ravaging Chaos Warbands from exiting the Maelstrom and wreaking havoc in the Ultima Segmentum. For this very purpose, they have named themselves after the Old Terran mythical figure that guarded the gates to the underworld. Cerberus, alongside the Gatekeepers and, their fairly recent allies, the House Minotaur of the Questor Imperialis fought at the forefront at many battles, such as the Thirteenth Black Crusade and the Maelstrom Invasion. The Gatekeepers The Titans that serve the Adeptus Mechanicus are the most powerful ground-based war engines in the Imperium. Giant walking fortresses with firepower enough to level cities, the largest of these God-machines carry great cathedrals to the Omnissiah's glory upon their broad shoulders. Though few in number, the Titan Legions have conquered myriad foes, both within the Omnissiah's domain and without. Almost all Forge Worlds have Titan Legions that defend them, and Cerberus is no exception. The "Gatekeepers," formally known as the Legio Cerberia, is amongst the oldest of its kind. Its glorious history stretches back to pre-Imperial times, and its Titans have been part of Mankind's destiny ever since. Tragically, the Legion was all but destroyed during the Thirteenth Black Crusade, although it has been rebuilding ever since, hoping to reclaim its honour. Princeps Brydais Cunkalz, realizing the forces of Chaos would soon overwhelm Forge World Cerberus and their allies, led the Legio Cerberia ''in a grueling campaign against the traitorous Chaos Titans. After slaying a Ravager-Class Titan in a duel, she ordered her Titan, ''The Great Effigy, ''to self-destruct. Her glorious and unforgettable sacrifice destroyed two other Ravager-Class Titans and left their Heretic Astartes allies unable to fight back the Skitarii forces of Forge World Cerberus. House Minotaur During the catastrophe known as the 13th Black Crusade, House Minotaur swore allegiance to Forge World Cerberus after the House's Sacrisans had been virtually obliterated by the forces of Chaos. For House Minotaur, these Sacrisans would be known as "Gifts of Cerberus." In return, House Minotaur swore to assist Cerberus whenever they could - a pact that is still standing to this day. Notable Campaigns * '''The Great Chase (915.M41): '''Forge World Cerberus chases the traitorous Astral Claws that hadn't joined their brothers in the Maelstrom across the Ultima Segmentum. Though successful, the chase leaves the Forge World dangerously undefended. * '''Maelstrom Invasion (982.M41): '''Forge World Cerberus defends the Ultima Segmentum against the unholy alliance of the Word Bearers and Red Corsairs trying to leave the Maelstrom. * '''Thirteenth Black Crusade (999.M41): '''Forge World Cerberus and the Gatekeepers join in the fight against the forces of Chaos during the Thirteenth Black Crusade. This is the same campaign that would result in the aforementioned pact between House Minotaur and Forge World Cerberus. * '''War of Blood and Dust (Unknown Date.M42): '''Forge World Cerberus is plagued by the arrival of the World Eaters and their Khornate Knight allies. Though the two sides engage one another, it becomes abundantly clear that Forge World Cerberus is losing ground to the servants of the Blood God. Only with the arrival of House Minotaur is Cerberus and the Gatekeepers saved from utter annihilation. Notable Cerberus Personel * '''Archmagos Sekzard: '''Archmagos Sekzard is the current Archmagos and ruler of Forge World '''Cerberus.' She is wildly curious, and is stubborn in his belief that she is allowed to make any choice she wants whether anyone likes it or not as long as it isn't offending the Omnissiah. She is an odd Archmagos, presumably because she was but a child when taken into the Cult Mechanicus and was mostly self-taught in the matter of mannerisms, she is prone to mood swings and is also impetuous and stubborn to boot. Though she was originally a well-intentioned Archmagos, she made an one eighty turn after the 13th Black Crusade and began being fueled by her desire to avenge Princeps Brydais. She has a very inflated ego, fueled further by her position as Archmagos of Forge World Cerberus. However, her childish and human-like attitude has gathered the attention of the population of Cerberus, who consider her one of their few friends among the Cult Mechanicus. * 'Magos Catmaphalus: '''Catmaphalus is a Magos Dominus of Forge World Cerberus who is described by his fellows as a broken man. He is a solemn, quiet and often depressed man, constantly brooding and keeping to himself. He rarely shows much emotion outwardly and is always calm unless he is in battle, where he shows utmost dedication to achieving victory in the name of the Omnissiah. Owing to this, the mortal population of Cerberus find him boring and arrogant. Despite his hardy appearance and exterior, Catmaphalus is shy and speaks very little. In a stark contrast to the rest of Cerberus, he also has a fairly soft spoken and courteous personality, though he is not without his eccentricities. Forge World Dogma Relentless March The Techpriests of Forge World Cerberus seek nothing less than to completely obliterate their foes and to re-order the galaxy according to their own dictates. They will let nothing sway their appointed task. Through The Gates of Hell The Techpriests of Forge World Cerberus seek to protect the Imperium of Man and their Omnissiah from the terrors of the Maelstrom at all costs and will take any steps, no matter how unorthodox or insane, to ensure that no one leaves the Maelstrom. Forge World Appearance Cerberus Iconography As the Cerberus' forces are fiercely independent from the Legions of Mars, their stamp is a three-headed dog (the aforementioned Cerberus) placed inside a hexagon. Cerberus Forge World Colors Cerberus' Skitarii bear dark and desaturated yellow colored armour plates and dark brown robes, whose interior is beige. The white toothed iconography which rings the hoods, sleeves and hems of their robes is reminiscent of the teeth of a cog, a sacred symbol of great significance to all the Tech-priests of the Cult Mechanicus. The armour and weapons of the warriors and Tech-priests of Cerberus is always adorned with brass trim. Quotes By Forge World Cerberus ''Feel free to add your own! About Forge World Cerberus Feel free to add your own! Gallery Cerberus_Skitarii.png|A Cerberus Skitarii Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperium Category:Forge Worlds